cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gasket and Bolts
|enemies = Electro, Hard Drive, Static Cats (formerly), Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly), Detective Pooch (formerly), Copy Cat|likes = Fixing cars, their friends, pop music, high-speed pursuits, history, horror movies, justice, root beers|dislikes = Broken cars, viruses, threats to the game, injustice, prejudice|powers = Expert mechanics Superhuman strength Invulnerability Regeneration Eternal Youth|possessions = |weapons = Fists|fate = Remains in Racing Transformed as the game's mechanics|alias = Junkyard Cats Racing Transformed's Best Mechanics The Royal Bodyguards}} 'Gasket and Bolts '''are two junkyard cats and major characters in the movie Video Game Life and in the Nature Dragon franchise. They are two cats residing in the high-tech racing cabinet arcade game, [[Racing Transformed|''Racing Transformed]]'' ''and serves as the top mechanics who repairs the race cars of the racers that compete for the trophy and is best friends with the game's ruler, Spencer Wolfson. Background Gasket and Bolts were programmed to be citizens of Racing Transformed. However, unlike the citizens who are rooting for the racers, Gasket and Bolts are unable to watch the race and work on their designs in the workshop. Despite that, the junkyard cats are close friends with Spencer Wolfson and the other racers. After work hours, they reside inside the castle and often upgrade the castle's security system, so it'll be capable of repelling viruses, most notably, Electro and his bumbling henchmen, the Static Cats. Official Description ''Gasket and Bolts are a pair of junkyard cats who has a knack for machinery and anything that runs on wheels, flies in the air or floats on water. There is no other mechanic that could fix a racecar not even the racer’s pit crew. As rough and coarse as the junkyard cats are, they have a soft spot for their people and are without a doubt, ready to fight for the arcade. '' Personality Gasket and Bolts share two different personalities but they are both unquestionably loyal to Spencer and the other Racing Transformed racers. Being important game characters in the high-tech racing game, Gasket and Bolts hold a sense of duty and honor in their hearts, ready to not only fix vehicles but fix the problems that their people have. In line with their programming, Gasket and Bolts are highly intelligent and is very mechanically inclined. They enjoy tinkering around in their workshop and create certain devices that could help the racers win a special race. Also, to keep the gamers happy, Gasket and Bolts will often create new tracks and shortcuts for the racers to try once the arcade closes. Gasket is optimistic, loving and reckless when it comes to driving his tow truck around the kingdom, much to the chagrin of his assistant, Bolts. While appearing as rowdy and wild to the gamers and citizens, Gasket is sociable and gregarious. Gasket's most prominent trait is affection and care for others. He strongly cares about the safety of his people and when they're in danger, Gasket, bravely gets them out of harm's way and helps Spencer with defeating a virus. Gasket loses his temper or patience with those who are prejudiced towards his species. For example, Gasket was distrustful towards Detective Pooch until he rescued the video game world from Hard Drive's greed and wrath. Gasket congratulated Pooch on saving his home, friends and species. Bolts is portrayed to be level-headed, reasonable and mature when it comes to Gasket's outgoing and rather immature behavior. Nevertheless, Bolts respects Gasket as his teammate, assistant and best friend when it comes to working in the workshop or fighting alongside Spencer. Bolts was programmed to be multitalented and has other interests and hobbies. For one, he loves to read history, exercise and watch movies with his friends, notably horror films. Also, Bolts is recognized as the one who invents and is the brains of the group, while Gasket is the brawn and muscle. Physical appearance Gasket and Bolts are both anthropomorphic cats wearing blue auto shop uniforms and red caps. Being video game characters, they can regenerate from any physical force. Gasket is a yellow cat, both slender and muscular. He wears a blue auto shop uniform with a white T-shirt under it. And Gasket wears his red cap backward. Bolts is a red cat, slender and slightly skinny but he is strong like Gasket. He wears a blue auto shop uniform with a white T-shirt under it. Like Gasket, he wears his red caps backward. When Gasket and Bolts are sleeping they sleep in a black tank top and green shorts. Appearances Video Game Life After Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack crashed into Racing Transformed, Spencer met up with them and the boys asked Spencer if he could fix their ship and he said no. But Spencer said that his mechanics, Gasket and Bolts can help them. Spencer took Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack to Racing Town where Gasket and Bolts' Workshop is. Spencer introduced Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack to the two junkyard cats. Gasket and Bolts then greeted their creators with kindness and respect. They even thanked the boys for giving them the best job in the game but they wished that they can work closer to the race track, so they can see Spencer and the racers more often. Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack promised to change that minor setting once they get back home. Gasket and Bolts promised to fix the ship before the 24 hours are up. Gasket and Bolts said that it was alright for the boys to work on the tracking device in the workshop. After the Random Roster Race was done, Gasket and Bolts were done with the ship and by the time, they were done, they went to bed. After Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack left the workshop to rescue someone, they were captured and taken to Electro's lair. Spencer eventually realized that the boys were missing when he saw the guest room empty. He ordered Gasket, Bolts and the racers to find the boys before Electro does something terrible to them. Luckily, Lauren found the boys before Electro could do away with them. Spencer then took the boys back to Gasket and Bolts' Workshop to discuss Electro's evil plan. Electro's evil plan was to destroy Racing Transformed, conquer and rule the entire arcade as king. Electro managed to get control of Racing Transformed and willing to protect his creators, Spencer lunges at Electro, only for the cat to pin him down and attempt to viciously maul him. Gasket, Bolts and the Racing Transformed racers came in and rescue their leader. During the combat, the crown is destroyed and Electro becomes enraged. Fed up with his rival's interferences, Electro uses the game's electricity to grow into a monster. The citizens and racers were evacuated to the power station but Spencer, Matthew, Alex, Jack, Tysan, Gasket and Bolts were left inside the kingdom and were in danger. At the race track, Electro blasts the boys into a ditch and prepares to smite them. Spencer has Gasket and Bolts tie a sharp beam to his race car. Spencer drives the car up a hill and fatally impales Electro with it, causing his own electricity to kill him and his corpse falls into the Video Game Graveyard. With Electro's fate sealed, Spencer regains his monarchy and the game is restored to its original beauty. Gasket and Bolts congratulate Spencer on his heroism and head into the power station to bring the citizens back into the game. With there being less time, the boys bid a farewell to the friends and safely return home to Columbia. By keeping their promise, Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack fixed that minor setting for Gasket and Bolts getting to work next to the race track, so he can see Spencer and the racers, more often. They were happily watching the race and fixing a car at the same time. Thanks to an invention, that Hugo created, he is able to reunite with his video game friends and he introduces them to Plumette and the Woodlanders at a party that Spencer hosts in the game world. Trivia * Gasket and Bolts' character and design is similar to T-Bone and Razor from the Swat Kats (The Radical Squadron) Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:American characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Royalty Category:Character pairs Category:Heroes Category:Mechanics Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Inventors Category:Anthropomorphic characters